Coversations
by bookgirl18
Summary: A small collection of conversations about Mina, between Akira and Yuki, over the course of the manga.


**I own nothing related to Dance in the Vampire Bund, the chapters referenced are the chapters in the manga where I imagine these exchanges taking place.**

CH 3 and 4

It was during the middle of lunch when the video came out. " **I, Mina Tepes, am here to report, as is my right and duty as ruler of all vampires... That this land has been designated a special district for vampires."**

As soon as it appeared, the students started talking. "What the hell is this?" Ryohei demanded, appalled at the idea that people were actually taking this prank seriously.

"Do you think she's really a vampire?"

"Wait - is that Akira?! What's he doing there?"

"It must be some really bad prank that went viral."

"We will just have to wait for the interview, to know for sure."

* * *

"What's with her clothing? It looks like it from the Victorian era, or something."

"Hey, look, Akira's there! Why would he be with a crazy girl who thinks that she's a vampire?"

"Wait... Vampires actually exist!? What the hell!"

"Do you think she has Akira under some sort of mind control?"

"She must. Why else would a human work for a vampire?"

CH 7

"Was it ... because of the Princess that... you turned me down?" Yuki whispered, unsure of what to say.

"That wasn't the only reason." Akira responded quietly, flushing pink.

"She said that you were her servant. What did she mean?" Yuki's voice strengthened, determined to get answers.

"I am her servant and protector. And a companion, of sorts."

"How did you get involved, serving a vampire?"

"She's not just some vampire, she's the ruler. My family has always served her family, and when I turned 17, it was my time to start." He explained, straightening slightly, and quickly added, "And I promised myself to her when I was ten. I'm two times as bound to her as anyone else."

"What do you mean by promised?" She blurted out, and then started to blush at her question.

Akira looked at her, oddly, curious as to why she was turning red.

"I met her when I was 10. She was upset, and I promised that I would stay with her so she wouldn't be sad anymore."

The door burst open, a throng of people rushing past.

"Traitor!" Ryohei spat, stomping away.

"I'm not a traitor!"Akira shouted after him. in a quieter voice, he told Yuki "I'm not."

"I was loyal to her first, and I am loyal to her above all else. Nothing will change that."

CH 12

"Look... Yuki. I'm a member of the Earth Clan. That is one of the reasons that my family has served hers. I grew up knowing I would serve the Princess when I turned 17. My promise to her when I was ten was my effort to make her happy, and bound me tighter to her in the process. She is the most important one to me, and will always come first in my life."

Yuki, in a soft voice, asked "Will you tell me about her?"

"About the Princess? Why?"

"You actually know her, and all the students know is that she's the ruler of vampires. What's she like? Why did she really come here?"

"It honestly depends, and I don't know her that well." Akira sounded a little lost, and sad.

"Why not? Aren't you her servant?" Yuki asked, wanting to know about the Princess, and what her plan was for the rest of the world, and how it would affect her, and Akira.

"I've not served her for very long, and she is old. I don't know why she insisted I start working for her, when she's got other servants. She's a very complicated person, as she looks like a child, but is so much older, and she acts like it too. She's kind, and ruthless, and powerful, and scary, and amazing, and incredible. I can't really explain it. She calls, and I can't help but answer. Something about her demands loyalty, and, so far, it seems that she is a very good ruler, and that she really cares about her subjects, and is able to do as she wishes. She's funny, and sweet and caring, and she listens when people talk, and has this ability to make you feel like you are the most important part of her life, when we can't be, because she's a princess. As long as I'm by her side, everything will be okay, because she is in control, and will use everything she has to protect those she rules."

"She sounds amazing." Yuki breathed, sounding awed, not at his description, but the way that Arika spoke about her, it was as if she was the center of his life, and everything else would come after her, no matter who that person was.

"She really is."

 **This is my first piece. I'm not really sure on how to end it well, and I hope my readers will help me improve.**


End file.
